Wake Me Up
by Dawn Racer
Summary: "Since when had I gotten to this point, gotten to this low? Since when had I become this...this prisoner? Not just physically but imprisoned within my own mind as well?" She had gone through a war, gone through being a prisoner and a slave, this was no different! she would not bow before the mighty hands who bore the blade! Or would she? Only time would tell.


_I have been here for so many vorns that I have forgotten what the stars, constellations, moons, and what the outside truly looks like. I have been here long enough that my tires have since gone flat and soft, that my joints creak with any movement due to misuse._

 _That I have given up._

 _Tck! Pathetic...at least he would think so..._

 _A sudden creaking noise filled the cool and damp cell block that she resided in. The searingly hot energon bars that kept prisoners like her from escaping were the only thing that caste a light in this underground pit. At least she thought she was underground..._

 _Groaning, she managed to get her optical lids to flick open just barely in a squint. The normally intimidating amber tinted gold optics were dim with exhaustion, the light of the bars cascading over her body to show off a once proud frame now seemingly fragile from starvation. she was underweight, armor brittle and systems barely functioning._

 _A pede suddenly stepped into the dim luminescence of the bars, the steps of one she had grown to fear suddenly registering. Since when had he got down here?! Panic filled her to the core, armor flattening tight around her body as if to try and keep his claws away from the protoform beneath...even if she knew that it was only a matter of time._

 _A dark cruel laugh echoed and sent chills through her very being, that singular smoldering ruby optic locked upon her own two. Servos reached through the suddenly extinguished energon bars and-_

A sharp cry escaped the slumbering femme. She was panting and heaving for the cooling air around her. The soft blankets tangled around her legs and once again her claws had punctured the pillows she recharged with as she flailed her way off of the berth.

Amber optics blazing she sat there with one claws servo gripping the edge of the berth and the other one resting against her spark chamber. Primus...it had seemed so real! Why did these nightmares continue to haunt her? It had been over fourty vorns since the war had ended! Since Megatron had managed to be...cured I suppose you would call it. Since the Autobots and Decepticons had returned to Cybertron to start anew system to govern and live by.

And yet her damned processor was stuck in the fragging past. Hissing softly the femme swung her clawed pedes over the side of the berth and stood up slowly. Her aching frame popping and cracking, grimacing she slowly sauntered from the tiny berth room to her even smaller living room area. A quaint kitchenette to prepare energon at was attached to the living room slash atrium.

Sighing heavily and mentally turning inward she groaned to see that her internal chronometer reported the second moon had yet to even fall! It was still early morning and she highly doubted that even the Gyro Hawks were awake, it was just that time of the orn where everything was slumbering.

Except for her...

Scowling angrily the tired femme stalked forward and sat down on her old worn sofa. The walls around her a slate grey that held no shine, instead all of the walls, floors, and ceiling inside of her apartment looked like the inside of a prison cell. She couldn't help it though, after all the femme had never been overly fond of decorating or anything...not since she tended to move around a lot. It was less to have to move or deal with. Pit she never even bothered trying to find a mate or have any sparklings for the same reason.

Her scarred and messed up body and mind were good for no bot...she was good for no bot...

Shaking her helm roughly she scowled again and tried to tuck those nastily negative thoughts to the back of her processor. Not right now..damnit not right now! Engine snarling in a low growl she picked up the remote and turned on her vid screen to see if anything interesting was happening around any of the growing cities. New Iacon usually being the most interesting as that is where the Prime and the Lord High Protector were.

Of course the new city state of Vos and Praxus were interesting, but nothing beat watching the two brothers that had been after each others throats for centuries suddenly standing together in front of press...making decisions...acting like nothing had happened.

As if no lives were ruined...as if her live weren't ruined.

Lip plates curling back with a loud snarl she looked away from the vid screen angrily and tried to calm herself. It looked like it was going to be one of those orns...Pinching the bridge of her olfactory plates she sighed softly and tried to force herself to calm down.

She needed to be as relaxed as possible. As of today she was currently in New Iacon, a place she had yet to visit up until now. This orn she also needed to go out and find herself some type of job to support herself while in this place, at least until she moved. She was a nomad by nature at this point, do to the war constantly uprooting her she supposed she could surmise why in a psychological sense.

Of course she would leave the whole psyche scrap to her friends in that field. That wasn't her thing..no..no her thing was ripping bots to pieces. She was a warrior, a front liner. Grunting, she got up and went back into her kitchenette. She supposed that it was about time she got some energon in her tanks and out the door before the market sector got too busy. Then her chances to catch a shop keeper might just slip through her clawed digits.

Pulling out a cube and filling it with a thick almost grainy liquid, she swallowed the low-grade barely processed energon with a gag and grimace. It was the best she could afford at the moment as she didn't have enough credits for good energon, some of that fancy mid-grade stuff, and the apartment. So she had had to choose.

She had managed to get through half of the cube before she quickly set it down in disgust. Her tanks rumbled and cramped painfully as the once empty organs took in the energon that they now had to work extra hard to process. This was a bad batch..but it was better than going hungry. She'd dealt with that enough if her underweight body didn't point it out.

Checking her internal chronometer the femme nodded to herself and quickly left the quarters she was renting for the next decacycle. Rolling her shoulders, she turned around as the door swished closed behind her and entered in a passcode into the keypad. A soft beeping noise went off as the little light at the bottom suddenly flashed red to show that it was locked.

Nodding to herself she began her treck through the dingy hallway. Lights above her swaying and flickering as grunts and groans escaped some rooms, the scent of high grade, the sound of fragging, and the sight of some bots through cracked doors shooting up with drugs sent a shudder through her. How did she end up here? Like always.

Closing her optics she sighed and told herself that it would not be too much longer until she could afford better living standards. Maybe she would get a job at a warehouse or a stock yard. Those payed decently and she was sufficiently strong enough from servo-to-servo combat in that past that she would be able to push her limits and be perfectly fine.

Nodding once to herself the femme slowly exited the building and moved towards the curb. Transforming down into her slightly bulky four wheeled heavy duty vehicular form, she manuevered out onto the street and entered traffic smoothly. Her alt resembled that Earthen vehicle called a 'pick up truck'.

After much hassling of the little morning traffic there was she managed to get safely to the market sector. A few shops opening up early to begin inventory and setting out stock such as freshing brewed energon. Transforming up into her powerful compact bipedal state she looked around wearily. Her towering height of roughly twenty-three feet made some of the smaller shop owners eye her anxiously as if she might rob them.

Well considering she did look rough around the edges and grim this morn she really couldn't blame them... Huffing a heavy vent she began walking through the sector in a stiff almost jerky gate, her attempt at being casual becoming rather blatantly and quite obviously a failure. She was too on edge to _not_ catch some bot's attention!

Suddenly her keen optics picked up on the sound of a groan and cursing. She looked over to see a much smaller mech, a mini bot by the looks of it, struggling to lift some heavy boxes. He appeared to be the owner of some small jewelry and adornment store.

Walking over she bent and quickly grabbed the box from his servos, standing up to her full height she looked down at him with a forced calm. Her amber optics locked on the smaller mech who didn't stand higher than her hip, he was roughly about ten feet high. The small antenna on his helm stood on end as small winglets tensed and the neon green minibot whirled to snap something at her.

"Easy, I noticed you were having some trouble...care for some assistance?" She grumbled lowly and turned her optics away. Silence met her words before suddenly a curious noise escaped the smaller mech.

"Oh...uh thanks..." Big baby blue optics were locked on her own, his showing the obvious weariness he beheld in his view of the femme, the outlandish color scheme and his squeaky voice had her lip twitching in minor amusement.

The femme made quick work of rearranging the large boxes of heavy slag the mech had at the shop. Obviously it was a fresh shipment of wares left during the previous lunar cycle that he now had to unpack. After she had helped him move everything she backed off and turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait wait wait waaaait!" Oh Primus, if he said that word one more time in that voice she may very well punch someone. One of her slender audio horns twitched slightly as she turned her helm to regard the irritating bastard.

"Yeeeeees?" The mech paused as if unsure of something for a moment before nodding with a grin up at her.

"You're looking for a job right?" Without giving her a chance to answer he continued on with his questions..more like statements.

"Well you were oh so very helpful you fabulous thing you! I'm Broadscope and would your name be sweetspark?" He rambled on for a good breem and smiled his supposedly winning smile up at the war frame femme. Blinking dumbly she tilted her helm and mumbled softly.

"Yeah..I'm looking for a job..." She paused and sucked in a vent, she honestly didn't trust this mech yet to not go blabbering her designation to all whom would listen. He seemed like the overly talkative type. Deciding to use an alias, at least until she could decide on if giving her real name was a good idea or not, she forced a small smile.

"Call me Aurora." The mech paused and tilted his helm, a contemplating expression on his face. he looked like he may not fully believe her, but he accepted it with a nod.

"Consider yourself hired sweetspark! I'll see you tomorrow at o'six hundred!" With that the flamboyant little mech ran into his shop and she was left there dumb struck.

 _Well...at least I got myself a job._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys! So I know it has been a while since I have written any stories, however, I ran by this fabulous idea while listening to some of Aviici's songs. haha.

Anyways, let me know what you think of this! By the way as well, I have an interesting little tally pole thing I wanna do. When and if you review I'd like you to tell me who you want the possible love interest to be!

So far my list is composed of this: 

Autobots; Jazz or Sunny and Sides. 

Decepticons; Skywarp or Thundercracker. 

So just let me know! :)

~D.R. Out!


End file.
